deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomb Man vs Demoman
Bomb Man vs Demoman is a What-if death battle featuring Bomb Man from the Mega Man series and The Demoman from Team Fortress 2. Description You guys ready? Lets blow some stuff up Intro (Cue:Invader) Kaduking: Bombs they are awesome and so are these bomb throwers. Grimmie: Like the Demoman the bomb throwing drunk in Team Fortress. kaduking: And Bombman the bomb throwing robot master. Grimmie: We will give demoman some special weapons and allow bombman to become bombman exe Kasuking: I am Kaduking and she's Grimmie and we analyze e weapons, Warriors, and skills to see who would win a death battle. Bomb Man Kaduking; The jealous Dr. wily wanted to take over the world so he corrupted robot masters. grimmie: one of them was bombman the construction robot working with gutman. He was paired with gutman. Kaduking; He than sepersted from Guts and waited for megaman. Grimmie: He has the hyper bomb which is a normal bomb that does decent Damage. Kadukin; And he has the EXE form which is way more powerful and his weapons the giant bomb a huge bomb, stealth mine a landmine trap, bomb fire a bomb flare, and that's it. grimmie; he is able to hold his own against Megaman and gutsman. kaduking; but he's weak to fireman. (bombman hurls bomb in opeaning) Demoman kaduking; Determined to kill the Loch Ness monster he killed his parents and went to an orphanage where he made elaborate Bombs but lost his eye, geimmie; He joined Team Fortress to make money for his elderly grandma. Kaduking; he is armed with a sticky bomb which blows up when he hits a button, the eye lander sword, and a loch n loud a special grenade launcher with less ammo. Grimmie; he is able to hold his own against stronger foes out speed Bombs, and survived explosions. He could also take a lot of hits, kaduking; but he lacks depth perception and is drunk and not the brightest. (demoman blows something up) Pre-fight DEATH BATTLE demoman wakes up from a nap. "Argh the Intel is gone why can't my team do anything for once," Demo said hustling. Outside Bombman carries the Intel intent on bringing it to Wily. When he sports a sticky bomb. It blows up and he sees Demoman laughing. "Eat bombs sucker," said Demoman. fIGHT! Demoman sticky jumps and hits Demoman with the sword who barely flinches and punches Demoman in the face who staggers back and fires a grenade sending bombman flying and THA he stabbed bombman. Bombman fell and turned into Bombman EXE and clocked demo in the face dazing him and made a mine. Demi stepped on it but sticky jumped away and landed safely. Bombman ran for demo hurling a giant bomb which sends Demoman flying. He lands without his right leg and screams. He than forces a peg in it and runs for Bombman drinking whisk and shooting sticky bombs, he hits the button and bombman is blown to bits and Demoman slices the remnants of the head off the remnant of the body. "they will have to repair you in hell," he screamed. KO Conclusion kaduking; Noooooo bombman . grimmie; while bombman has forms demo has speed and strength and weapons. If he can avoid explosives why cant he now. kaduking; bombman was blown out the winner is demoman Who are you rooting for? Bomb Man Demoman Who do you think will win? Bomb Man Demoman Witch genre-swap is a better idea? A first-person shooter Mega Man game A 2D Team Fortress game Next time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Team fortress 2 vs Mega man themed death battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016